


the world falls in love (aka two teenage boys fall even more in love)

by Rebellion042



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, let's make this yuletide gay, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion042/pseuds/Rebellion042
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Christmas fluff. Also ugly sweaters and other nice winter-y things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world falls in love (aka two teenage boys fall even more in love)

**Author's Note:**

> I figured out how to format things! Kind of!

“It’s Christmas, Kurt,” Blaine says as he pulls on a tacky sweater and fixes the damage inflicted on his hair by it. 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “It’s Christmas and I’m being bitter, I know. But you’d think they’d have arranged to come home a little earlier.”

His dad won some sort of sweepstakes for a trip to Hawai’i a couple months ago, and he and Carole decided to have their belated honeymoon the week of Christmas. Which was great, except for the fact that their plane from Atlanta had been majorly delayed thanks to the snow. 

Now Kurt’s at Dalton for Christmas, and while it’s been great with Blaine and the few Warblers that stayed behind, there’s nothing like tradition. He misses his dad. Blaine’s parents are at some sort of charity gala that he didn’t want to attend (“Another night of my dad trying to pass me off as his picture-perfect, stick-straight son? No thanks.”) and the others staying were in similar situations. 

They got the idea to have a Christmas Eve party where, of course, ugly sweaters are the rule.

“Really, Blaine?” Kurt laughs, noticing his sweater for the first time.

“What?” Blaine says with a put on pout. “You don’t like it?” 

It has a pattern of Santa hats with the words 'Let’s Make This Yuletide Gayer' on it. Blaine’s face lights up. “I got you one, too!”

“Please tell me it’s different than yours.”

Blaine pulls out an unassuming grey sweater and unfolds it. “This is my ugly Christmas sweater,” Kurt reads.

“I knew you would never be caught dead wearing one, but I figured this could be a compromise.” 

Kurt smiles. “I like it.”

“So you’ll come to the party?” Blaine bounces slightly on the balls of his feet.

Holding out his hand for the sweater, Kurt replies, “Of course I’ll come to the party.”

 

*

 

Hours later, everyone else has left the courtyard, where they’d had a bonfire and stayed until it was too cold. Blaine’s convinced him to stay and make s’mores for while. Kurt would be cold, but he can ignore it while Blaine’s delight at the marshmallows and the hand warmers last.

Plus, the music is good.

The She & Him Christmas album is on, and suddenly all he wants to do is dance to the Christmas Waltz, so he grabs Blaine's hand and pulls him out of the chair he’s been sitting in, until they're both facing each other. 

“I don't know how to dance," Blaine says, laughing. 

Kurt smiles back and replies, “C'mon, that's the oldest line in the book." 

Blaine sighs admittedly and puts his hands on Kurt’s waist, and starts the old fashioned waltz. He steps forward, and so does Blaine, and they both laugh into each other’s shoulders. 

But all of a sudden he's really focused on getting the steps right (biting his lip adorably in concentration), and this time when Kurt steps forward, Blaine steps back and they both find they actually do know how to dance. He spins Kurt so he’s nestled against Blaine’s chest, arms hugging him tight, and kisses Kurt’s cheek before spinning him back out again. Zooey Deschanel sings in three quarter time from the stereo inside, and snowflakes are landing on the ugly sweaters they're both still wearing from the party and it's at least ten kinds of perfect. 

Blaine leans towards him and he thinks maybe, just maybe, Blaine's going to kiss him, but then he's stepping on Kurt’s foot and they're both laughing so hard they can barely stand up straight, and it's still perfect but in a more exasperating way. 

So they go inside and Blaine burns the hot chocolate, and Kurt just remakes it while Blaine finds the marshmallows. 

Christmas music is still playing through the speakers, and they both sit in front of the fireplace talking about nothing for two hours. They’re in the middle of a conversation about the best Christmas movie (“Kurt. We both know that Love, Actually is not all it’s cracked up to be.”) when Kurt finally get tired of waiting and kisses him.  He kisses back, warm and soft.

When he pulls away and sighs, “Finally,” Blaine just laughs and pulls him close to kiss him again.

Kurt could definitely get used to this.


End file.
